Runaway
by purplepartyprincess13
Summary: I'm sick of this life. I have to call my own shots. /oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues or any of its characters.

~ooOO00OOoo~

"For the last time, you will be training at the Ekaterina stronghold!"

"No! I don`t want to be there! I want to be here! You already made us move from Oak Bluffs to here in Chicago! I already made friends with some of the kids here!"

"Now you`re saying your peers are more important than the clue hunt! Why can`t you understand?"

"No. You don`t understand! The hunt is over. Amy and Dan have the 39 clues. What do I need to train for?"

Yes, this is me, Sinead Starling, debating with my parents. Once again, they are forcing me to train at the Ekat stronghold in the Bermuda Triangle. This is one of the many fights we had ever since they told me a week ago, and so far, this is the worst. Other Ekats would think this is a golden opportunity, but I couldn`t care less. What do I have to train for? The hunt is over, just like I said before. If I train there, I`ll be gone for five years. Five whole years. For Pete's sake I`m only fifteen! I`ll miss high school, college, my friends, home. The life I want to live. I want to experience how it feels to be actually normal. They already made us move from Oak Bluffs to Chicago. What else do they want from us? With one last stare, I went upstairs in my room and think. When I got inside, I looked around and everything was in place, except for the suitcase by my dresser. Thinking deep and hard, I know that I will end up in the stronghold one way or another. My parents always make the decision. They could possibly drug me or something while I`m asleep, but I do hope they don`t. If I wanted to escape, I only had one option.

_I have to runaway._

As of now, running away is my only option if I don`t want to go to the stronghold. If I want to live my high school life, I have to be away from my parents. As simple as that. I still had money from the past summer jobs I had, but I don`t think it would cover much of the expenses I`ll be paying for. Determined, I fill my suitcase with all the new clothes I bought just last summer. A light bulb suddenly lit in my mind, like in the cartoons. The Holts live in Wisconsin, Milwaukee. I can stay there and not be far away from Chicago since it`s only an hour away on plane. Pleased with my plan, I set my alarm clock 5:30 a.m., hoping that I can pull this off and not die.

~ooOO00OOoo~

I suddenly jolt out of my bed, sweating and shaking. Stupid nightmare. They`ve been haunting me ever since my parents told me about me training in the stronghold. I check the alarm clock near my bed._5:08._Better now than later. I quickly took a bath and went back in my room to count my money. $269. I could catch a plane and get a cab with that amount. I still have my MasterCard given by the Ekaterina Leadership because of my hard work, so maybe I could use that instead, wishing that they wouldn`t cancel it by the time my parents find out I`m gone. I took my suitcase and backpack, prepared for this. Going down the stairs wasn`t really much of a challenge to me. The hardest? Getting out of the house. My parents lock all doors every night and hide the keys somewhere. Hopefully, they didn`t do it with the windows. Checking the window by the front door, it didn`t have a lock. For geniuses like them, they can be stupid at times. Vigilantly, I open the window. No one was there. No creepy parent was gasping, dropping something like in the movies, absolutely shocked. Positive that I was alone, I bring my suitcase and bag outside the window, followed by me, crawling out. The walk didn`t take that long since there was a cab that happened to pass by, so I took it.

"So, where to?" the driver asked

"The airport please,"I replied. The rest of the drive was peaceful, I suppose. He asked me some questions that I answered half-heartedly, not exactly in the mood.

"Where you gonna go?"

"Wisconsin,"I replied,not sure if I answered his question correctly.

"Oh. Whatcha gonna do there?"

What is with his grammar? Right then and there I want to smack him in the face with a dictionary and give him a lesson.

"I`m on a trip to visit some relatives of mine." Not exactly a lie, but not the truth either.

We arrived at the airport a few minutes later and I just gave him $20, not bothering to look at the meter. I entered the airport and asked one of the guards where the tickets counter was. He showed me and I thanked him courteously.

"When is the next flight to Wisconsin?"I asked the clerk.

"The next flight available is on 6:45,"she replied. I checked my watch. It said 6:21.

"Are there any seats left?"I asked,desperate to catch this flight.

"Yeah. Seventeen seats are left, to be precise,"

"Can I take one?"

"Sure. Name please?"

"Sinead Starling"

I handed her my credit card roughly. The clock was ticking. I needed to get on that plane _now_ if ever I`m going to leave. After what seemed forever, she finally handed me my credit card, ticket and boarding pass and taught me the directions.

"You just go straight ahead, turn right and-"

That was the last I heard. I ran as fast as could as if my life depended on it-wait, my life _did_ depend on it. Anyway, when I saw the terminal, they were about to close it when I shouted "Stop!".Luckily, one of the flight attendants heard me and I ran even faster. I handed her my suitcase and boarding pass. When I got on the plane, some people gave me rude looks, probably thinking that I was the one delaying their flight, so I just ignored them. One of the flight attendants helped me look for my seat. When we found my seat, I thanked her and tried to sleep. I can`t though. I have a feeling that I forgot something very...important.

~ooOO00OOoo~

I woke up an hour and a half later to the voice of the captain saying that we were about to land. Overall, the flight went smoothly and I was relieved to hear that there was fair weather in Wisconsin when we arrived. Not too humid and not too cold, just the way I like it. The passengers got out of the plane row by row, and when I got out, I deeply inhaled. I checked my watch and it said 8:01.I wonder if they figured out that I was gone. Together with the other passengers, we all go to the claiming area. The inside of the airport was nice, I can say. The temperature was cold enough and the airport personnel were genuinely polite. As the carousel went round and round, I tried to look for my bag. I immediately saw it, but I had to wait for about 5 minutes before I got it. the people were racing to get their luggage as if it had jewelries in it or something. Just being with it relaxes me in some way, like everything`s going to be okay. I drag my suitcase outside and patiently waited for a cab. There were only a few people in the queue, waiting for cabs, making it easy for me to get one. When I got one, I asked the driver,

"Do you happen know the Holts?"

He looked kind of nervous when I said Holts. Wow.I wonder what they`ve been doing.

"Know them? They`re the bullies here! Everyone knows them! They`re the worst neighbors in town!" the driver replied, shaking

I just sat there, shocked. I never thought they`d be popular this way.

"Do you know where they live?" I asked,hoping to get an answer.

"Of course I do! They live right next to us!" he said.

"Do you think you can take me there?"

"Are ya crazy? They break bones the way kids eat candy!"

"Why don`t you tell me more about them, then? So you can prove what you`re saying."

"There are five of those Holts. Eisenhower,the dad, Mary-Todd, the mom, Hamilton, their eldest son, the twins Reagan and Madison, and their pitbull, Arnold. They`re like gorillas on the run except much more worse. Why are you asking me these questions? What business do you have with them?"he eyed me suspiciously.

"I just have to go meet them as soon as possible."

"I`ve got to warn ya. You might end up in a hospital the second you insult them in one way or another."

"I think I can handle it."I said. The driver just chuckled and said"Good luck,kid. You`re gonna need it."

~ooOO00OOoo~

After a few minutes we exited the highway and entered a more quiet part of Wisconsin. The houses were beautiful, the people living in them seemed really nice. I cannot imagine why the Holts have to be so mean. Their complex way of thinking will baffle me forever. The driver stopped at a quaint 2-story house. I can hear Madison, Reagan and Hamilton fighting at the backyard. Their dog Arnold was barking in the background.

"Stop it Reagan!You`re ruining my hair!"Hamilton shouted. Hamilton? Since when did he care about hair?

"Not unless you tell us who you like!"Madison countered."Don`t lie to us we read your diary!"

"Get off me!"Hamilton barked.

I giggled upon hearing this. Who knew a tough guy like him would keep a diary? I h anded the taxi driver the right amount and got out of the cab. There were other people outside, murmuring, probably about me.

"What is she doing? Is she crazy?"

"Either she wants to go to a hospital or she wants to die."

"She better run while she can or else she`s dead,"

As I walk up the front porch, all the Holts` neighbors were watching me intently, like I`m prey about to walk straight into a predator`s trap.I knock on the door and I saw Hamilton,Madison and Reagan walk up to me.

"Do we know you?" Madison asked,while Hamilton was scratching his chin,examining me. Reagan was trying to surprise Hamilton when he said,

"Sinead Starling? Is that, you?"

"Well, that`s what it says on my birth certificate." I smiled, trying to make a joke.

"What are you doing here?"Reagan asked."You`re an Ekat` we`re Tomas. We should be the biggest enemies."

I began to scratch my nape."Reaaally long story."

"Why do you have a suitcase? Are you staying with us?"Madison asked. She began tugging Hamilton`s sleeve and asked

"Hamilton do you know anything about this?"

Ignoring her,Hamilton asked me"What are you doing here?"

"May I speak with your parents?"I know when I asked him he was having doubts."Please?"I added,using my puppy dog eyes, just realizing I had one.

"Mom,Dad! Sinead Starling wants to talk to you!"Hamilton hollered. Seconds later I heard stomping,realizing it was probably Eisenhower. When he saw me, he was a little bit shocked

"Well,well,what do we have here?" Eisenhower taunted.

"May I have a word with you?"I asked. Looking around,I knew everyone was curious."Privately?"

~ooOO00OOoo~

"This is crazy! No way we`re letting you live with us!"Eisenhower exclaimed. I just finished my explanation of being here,and I guess they think I`m crazy now.

"We can make a contract,if you like"Hamilton suggested. After saying that, all eyes were on Hamilton. Even Eisenhower was wondering what his plan would be.

"You know, have some conditions so that she could stay."Hamilton said

"Like what?"I asked.

"You could do chores or something. Help with homework."

Oh gosh. What is this phenomenon I have created? Eisenhower was listening intently to Hamilton`s idea. This is bad. REAL bad.

"Yeah. I like that."Eisenhower approved.

"Hey,don`t I get a say in this?" I exclaimed.

"Fine. Sugar plum,write the contract."Eisenhower said,ignoring me. After writing the contract for about 5 minutes, she said it out loud.

_Sinead Starling is allowed to live at our residence as long as she does the following:_

_1. She will help me, Mary-Todd Holt, go grocery shopping every week.  
>2. She is in charge of washing her own clothes.<br>3. She will tutor Hamilton,Reagan and Madison every week and when finals are near.  
>4. She will help Hamilton babysit Reagan and Madison whenever we`re gone.<br>5. She will help in doing chores every weekend. _

__Along with these conditions,she will also have privileges which are the following:__

_1. She will have her own room and bathroom.(room includes bed,dresser,study table and chair while bathroom includes shower,toilet,mirror and sink).  
>2. After school, she may go anywhere she please,as long as she`ll be back on or before 6.<br>3. She can buy anything as long as she uses her own money._

_Signed:_

_Sinead Starling_

_The Holts_

_"_I like it,cupcake."Eisenhower said.

"Wait,don`t I have a say in this?"I exclaimed.

"What else do you want?"Reagan asked."You`re lucky Mom and Dad are nice to you!"

"I am not going to help you practice any sport. I will not be the referee. I will not be your practice buddy. I will not be involved in any sport you play."I said firmly. All Holts looked at me as if they`re trying to scare me, but I am not easily pushed. I stick to what I believe in, and I believe that I am not a sport equipment used for exercise or recreational purposes.

"Fine."Eisenhower began writing it in the contract and signed his part.

"Really?"I asked. After signing his part he passed the contract to the other Holts.

"Yeah. I think we need another hand to help around the house."

"Thank you!"I cried. Hamilton gave me the contract and I read the terms once again. I signed with no hesitation. Then it finally hit me.

_They`re the ones responsible for the explosion at the Franklin Institute!_

I did not think this through.

~ooOO00OOoo~

A/N: Hello to the people who just finished reading this! I know I was really harsh about the Holts(about them being the neighborhood bullies) and I would like to say I`m so sorry about that! I also accept CC and flames but please don`t be too harsh if you`re going to flame!  
>xoxo purplepartyprincess13<p> 


End file.
